eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Characters
'Main Country :' Weisheit Zerinder ((ヴァイスハイト・ツェリンダー （ヴァイス）) General who led the army under the prime minister Orufan. Send with troops to recapture territory lost to enemy - Sentakusu East. Skilled in seducation and suavity, honest and strong, such are his seemingly contradictory traits. Weiss is bastard child that was born in the lineage between the servant and the former emperor, and became expetional strong person both in mind and body. Liselle L'ourson (リセル・ルルソン (Risel Ruruson)) Orufan only daughter, joined up with Weis as his aide. Both are about same age, she posses a rare talent "total recall" which never let's her forget what she have seen and heard. Liselle continues to remember the memory of her mother which has died at an early age. Abbility of her makes her suffer grealty due to not being able to forget painful memories. She was saved by friendly nature of Weissand now has mind set to walk alongside him. Aru (アル) Aru is a mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of Magical Skilled Shells. She has very sparse emotions and always thinks and acts logically. Out of the four months that exist she represnets and takes name after the Moon Goddes Arutanu responsible for "Moon of Darkness". She joins Weiss by certain circumstances, and decides to learn and remember his actions and ideas which come toegether as his personality. Big Green Kingdom Jiltania Viz Merkiana (ジルタニア・フィズ・メルキアーナ) Current emperor governing the empire of Merukia. In order to bring further prosperity to his country Jiltania expands his territory. He takes it as essential to promote development and reaserch - he belives the ultimate magic weapon is absolute power. Governs in a radical way, will even use prohibited art and magic that lead to major incident in the middle of research. Eifelia Prada (Eida) (エイフェリア・プラダ （エイダ）) Marshal-governing territory West Banie Merukia. Granddaughter of the famous Prada Vu~eruroka - person who has revived the country by the magic art. She looks very young because of the dwarves blood, her actual age is older. While promoting the development of technology by magic, and buildig a friendly relationship with other countries, using diplomacy, her presence is also referred as the fillar of Merukia. Lune (リューン (Ryun)) Lune is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of Magical Skilled Shells. Helps the master of the territory'' west Eiferia Marshal'', they are building a relationship as if they were a real sisters. Out of the four months that exist she represnets and takes name of the blue moon goddess Ryushion responsible for "Blue Moon". ' Olfan Zairud (オルファン・ザイルード)' Marshal and at the same time governor of the territory south-Dinasuti Merukia, acts as the prime minister. Has a clear mind and unwavering belief, in order to achieve his purpose, he is ready to anything nesseary to reach his goal. He is searching for the practical and full-fledged alternative to magical weapons, one that will not have their limitations and will not change due to time. ' Navka (ナフカ)' Navka is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of Magical Skilled Shells. She continoues to work as Olfan Zairuid aide in order to be loved. Out of the four months that exist she represnets and takes name of the mirror moon goddess Nafukasu responsible for "Mirror Moon".